1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an input operation determination method, and an input operation determination program and is suitable for an information processing apparatus including, for example, a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses including a touch panel have come into wide use. The information processing apparatuses detect touch of an instruction object (a finger, a touch pen, or the like) on the touch panel, recognize a touch operation such as tapping or flicking, and receive the touch operation as an input operation to perform various processes in response to the touch.
Tapping refers to an operation of touching one arbitrary point on an operation surface with an instruction object and immediately detaching the instruction object. Flicking refers to an operation of lightly flicking the operation surface with an instruction object.
In recent years, an information processing apparatus capable of detecting not only the touch of an instruction object on a touch panel but also proximity of the instruction object to the touch panel has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-302126). In the information processing apparatus, even when a finger touching the touch panel becomes detached from the touch panel but is in the proximity of the touch panel, a process started when the finger touches the operation surface is continued.
Thus, for example, even when a user tries to press a button displayed on a screen for a long time but the finger is detached from the touch panel due to vibration or the like during pressing of the button, a process similar to the process for an extended press of the button, that is, the process intended by a user, can be performed.